Such a device, configured as a mobile radio terminal, is generally known, for example, from EP 907 278 A3. The device according to this prior art includes a pen-shaped object via which specific movements can be executed on a surface; for example, writing movements. The movements are detected by a movement sensor and then analyzed, so that written characters can be identified with the device and can be further processed by radio transmission, etc. The device according to such prior art, however, has the disadvantage that it is relatively difficult to use, particularly because the user does not have direct sight of the information they have written “virtually” with the pen-shaped device.
A device is also known from the prior art (see, for example, http://www.anoto.com) with the registered name “Anoto,” which is supplied with ink much like a conventional pen for use on a paper document. The paper document is printed with a special pattern. The pen also has a camera in the vicinity of its writing tip, which analyzes and records the pen movement with reference to the pattern printed on the paper. Such device has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, it has to be designed so that the large quantities of data generated by the camera can be processed, which requires a large data processing input. On the other hand, such device only functions with the patterned paper associated with it in each instance, which makes its deployment problematic.
It is, in contrast, an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type mentioned above which can be operated in a simple and user-friendly manner and allows reliable movement detection with simultaneous representation of executed movements.